


the olive family chapter zero

by son_of_mictlantecuhtli



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_mictlantecuhtli/pseuds/son_of_mictlantecuhtli
Summary: a story of the letter come inside if you're interested.





	the olive family chapter zero

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note. So I decided to finish this early and hold off on the main story the olive family what will follow their kids.

Chapter Zero.

Tommy head just sent a letter to his girlfriend when he suddenly felt an intense pain in the back of his right knee. The pain felt like it lasted for hour's when in reality it head lasted a couple of minutes. Tommy decided to shrug the pain off but throughout the day, but at the back of his mind the pain and the fear that something happened to Kim was there. For the next couple of weeks, the fear, and pain were constantly at the back of his mind.

After waking up from a nightmare where all he could remember was a blazing fire and once again pain in the back of his right knee, Tommy got dressed in a long slaved red t-shirt and some black pants as well as dress shoes. After he got dressed Tommy checked the time noticing it was seven am he decided to get breakfast before heading to the youth center to meet his friends and the other power rangers.

Tommy Oliver arrived just after the youth center opened and to get his mind of the dream he went to the weights before long his friends entered. First: was Kat the pink ranger, Tanya the yellow ranger, Rocky the blue ranger and Adam the green ranger. They all did a double take when then noticed he was already there Because he was always the last one there. After their initial reaction, the joined him. Before they could ask him what was wrong, Ernie came over to theme.

"break, guys." Ernie grated them with a big smile what let Tommy know a letter had arrived for him.

"Hey, Ernie," all five of theme replied all though Tanya was a little shocked at why the others seemed so happy.

"Tommy I have got a letter from Kimberly for you." Tommy wanted to be happy but something inside of him screaming. "The letter is a lie."

"Hey, Adam can you read it for me?" Tommy asked still trying to piece all the parts together. Before he could think more on it Adam was reading the letter.

Dear Tommy

Everything is going great here in Florida.

lies. The voice spoke to Tommy.

Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the computation.

More lies Tommy tried to ignore the voice, but it was just getting louder and angrier.

Tommy, this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write.

Adem stopped reading "Tommy Maybe you should read this in private." all the others who knew the couple was thinking that there was no way it ended like this.

Tommy grabbed the letter some part of him just wanting to rip it up but the others needed to know what was happening.

You have always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother.

Lies it's all lies. Tommy once again tried to ignore the voice.

but something has happened here that I can't explain.

Hurt was all the voice said this time.

it's been both wonderful and painful at the same time.

Lies

but something has happened here that I can't explain.

do not listen the letter is a lie she needs you

Tommy, I have met someone else.

Lie the biggest lie, the voice screamed so loud he almost dropped the letter. Tommy decided to push on.

Tommy, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I fell like I have found the person I something. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You would really like him. And everything would be perfect if it wasn't for hurting you. but I have to follow my heart.

I will always care about you, Tommy.

at the same time, he read this the voice was saying. I will always love you, Tommy.

"please forgive me."

please help me. the voice stopped speaking.

she is scared and hurt and she needs you, have to go to her.

that's when Tommy, realized his friend talking deciding he needed to talk to the voice alone. "I've got to go," he said hoping that would give him time alone.

as soon as Tommy left he started speaking in his head. "so what do you know." Tommy asked as he started walking to his and Kim's special place.

First get to the lake. Tommy decided to do this as he wanted answers.

Tommy soon arrived at the lake not wasting any time he started questing the voice. "first of all what do you mean by the letter is a lie."

well that you will have to figure out yourself, but I can help you in some way.

Before Tommy could question the voice feather he, was in transported in a small circular room where the only light came from a single flickering candle. The candle stood on top a wooden table on the table were pages filled with notes, there was also a strange looking device with the word remember on it. "What is all this."

this is how to remember and why you're crane needs you.

Tommy started looking at the notes the said. No indication that she was distancing herself from you, Pain was felt before the latter arrived, the feeling of losing hope, feeling abandoned, feeling regrate. Tommy started feeling angry at himself it was obvious to him now she was hurt he did not know how bad she was hurt, but he knew he head to go and check on her. However something drew his eye to the button eventually he decided to press it, but as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat.

flashback

To say Tommy was shocked was an understatement as he was currently watching himself and Kimberly after their very first date. afraid more, he could hear what there were saying. "Tommy is everything alright," Kim asked because she thought everything went perfectly until now.

team-mates

Kim was feeling happy that he was afraid of losing his friends although a part of her wounded if he was afraid of losing her too she arrived smiled at the idea. "how about a deal no matter what happens we will always be friends."

"deal," Tommy said before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

flashback end.

but satisfaction brought it back.

As the memory faded out Tommy head a smile on his face as he forgot about that memory, but he knew Kim never forgets something that important these were the last thoughts going throw Tommy's mind as he re-entered the real world.

When Tommy regained his balance he noticed a few of his friends heading his way, however, before they got there he ran past theme simply saying. "Sorry got to run." Tommy was already long gone before they could speak.

Tommy soon arrived home and smiled as he noticed it was just his mom home, and when he explained what happened he knew she would let him go, after all, she had a soft spot for Kim. "Mum I know this is sudden but I need to go to Florida." His mom looked shocked before she spoke.

"Why do you need to go there, son." Part of her was worried about Kim most people believed high school love wold never last But she saw the way they were hall they were probably the best couple she knew.

"I believe Kim is injured and needs me." Tommy decided there was no point in lying to his mom could always see through it.

"what do you mean believe she is hurt." Tommy's mom asked raising her eyebrows.

Tommy took a breath before telling her the story leaving out the parts what could tie back to him being a power ranger. After a couple of minutes, his mom picked up the phone before she booked him a flight and then a hotel for the week. after she got off the phone she informed him his flight was that night at six pm.

Tommy decided his team and Zordon needed to know this so he excused himself before teleporting to the command center. After explaining himself Kat tried and failed to make him stay, and the others just accepted it knowing he would be there if they needed him.

Tommy was son on a flight to Florida the only thought was hold on beautiful am coming. Realizing that he could not get answers until, the morning he went to bad.

the next morning Tommy walked straight to the gym."

As Tommy arrived at the training facility he stopped at the front door, to think what if he was wrong what if she head relly met someone else. Then he would accept it and get an early flight back but he needed these answers so he stepped inside.

The first thing Tommy noticed was the lack of males there, in fact, there was none, now this could be because they had different training times but something said that was not the case. the next thing he noticed was the lack of Kim deciding to get answers he made his way over to the coach.

"Tommy are you here about him." with a simple nod the Coach continued "well sorry to tell you this but she is in the hospital am sure she is dying to see you." with that the coach led him outside and sent him on his way.

on the way to the hospital, Tommy kept thinking the worst until the voice spoke up.

*Relly you think she would not be able to fend off an attack with all you taught her, as well as Jason.* with that said Tommy mind was a little more at ease.

after a couple of minutes, they arrived at the hospital Tommy almost ran in before realizing that was a bad idea. Tommy walked up the front desk. "Excuse me." the woman looked up "do you know where Kimberly Ann heart is." At this, the receptionist seemed to get a big grin on her face.

"Please tell me you're Tommy." she said with what sounded like hope.

"yes that's me." then something unexpected happened she squealed and started doing a dance. "umm so where is Kim." as he said that she stopped walked around the desk before dragging him away. They soon arrived at a hotel room "stay here until I say I have a surprise for you." Tommy just nodded wonder what she was up to. The woman entered the room.

"hello, Kim how are you feeling today."

"am okay I just miss Tommy how about you Martha." outside Tommy was so happy to hear that.

"am amazing in fact I have a surprise for you." as soon as Tommy walked in Kimberly fainted. Martha just laughs before leaving the two for a much-needed talk.

Tommy went over to Kim before whispering in her ear. "time to wake up beautiful." When Kim heard those words she opened her eyes.

"you're really here but why after the letter I sent you." Tommy just smiled.

"You relly think I wouldn't come after you after all we've been, though." Kim smiled at him.

"I am so happy you're here and sorry about the letter I was just afraid."

"What were you afraid of Kim," Tommy asked still trying to find out why she was afraid.

"I was afraid you would levee me like everyone else," Kim admitted although she said it so quietly Tommy almost missed it.

"Kim I would never leave you hell I would fight heaven and hell just to be with you, but please tell me what is happening."

"Okay," Kim said gripping Tommy hand tightly.

flashback

Kimberly was walking back to train after her lunch when she came across a building on fire. Kim then noticed a woman screaming that her baby was still in there, however, the firefighters refused to go in stating it was too dangerous. Kim decided there was only one option and that was to run in there herself despite the screaming firefighters.

the heat was like nothing Kim head felt before but she knew she head to find the baby and save it. With this thought, Kim pushed on until she reached the stairs where they head collapsed, with a big leap Kim manage to clear the gap and carry on. finally, she heard the cries of a baby and before long she was there holding the child. as she made here way back, she failed to notice a loss beam that was falling it stabbed the back of her leg but the adrenaline kept Kim going.

as she got outside the bystanders started cheering for her until she collapsed on one knee and was then rushed to a hospital but the baby was fine.

flashback ends.

"After that, I found out I tore one of my leg muscles." she took a deep breath before continuing "after that all my teammates blamed me saying they needed me for the pan globes that I let theme down. After my Mom found out she said she did not want to be accosted with a quieter, and my dad well after the break up we were never close. I was just afraid you would leave like they did." Tommy just smiled as he leaned over her to give her a kiss full of passion and love.

"I would never ever love you I love you with all of my heart and then some more." after he finished he noticed they were both glowing he was glowing white and she was glowing pink, and then a crane and falcon appeared from their bodies before the flew around the room.

the crane and falcon were reunited

time skip Tommy and Kimberly are twenty.

Tommy and Kimberly were standing alone outside as a big party was going on. "can you believe it were married handsome and I almost ruined it."

Tommy just smiled at her "yes I can because were soul mates and no matter what we will always be together." They were about to kiss when Kat walked out. "come on you two you can kiss all you want on your honeymoon but for now, you have a party to be at."

time skip one year later.

they were once again in the hospital this time Kimberly head giving birth to twins one name James and the other named Jessica "so what color do you think they will be." Kimberly asked Tommy.

"what do you mean." Kimberly just smiled before answering back with a playful smirk.

"I mean with you being the rainbow ranger there bound to end up in it so what do you think." Tommy just rolled his eyes even after, he told her the reason behind all the costume changes she still treated him the same and for that, he will always be thankful.

however before long a portal to the animal would open and a baby snow leopard and a baby phoenix apart. the phoenix flew towards Jessica although it struggled. the snow leopard crawled over to Tommy before using its claws to climb up and reach the baby the two baby annihilated then proceeded to snuggle with them and bonded their souls together as Tommy and Kim just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> an and finished so this was supposed to go up on Friday but as you can see that did not happen sorry about that anyway this is the full version, still to come though is the olive family what will follow the twins yay. so tell me what you thought and if you can spot any of the fifty-seven advanced mistakes please tell me to thank you. Sorry about the late post here i kind of forgot. 
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing all rights go to nickelodeon's and Saban's.


End file.
